1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved cap for a fluid container with threaded neck. More particularly, the invention relates to a snap-on cap for a bottle neck having a crown finish with a super-imposed threaded finish.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastic push-on bottle caps for use with container necks having a crown finish with a super-imposed threaded finish are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,392,860 and 3,979,002 as well as elsewhere in the art. The present invention provides a cap which engages both the crown finish of the neck and the threaded finish. Further, means is provided whereby the cap cannot be removed from the neck without tearing off a portion of the cap and hence the cap is tamper-evident. The use of an external rib to engage the inside of a water dispenser and cooler is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,555.
Push-on caps have been in public use by the assignee of this Application. However, the use of barriers to prevent unscrewing the cap has not previously been known in the art.
The use of foam disks on the undersides of the tops of plastic caps to seal against the lip of a neck are also known in the art.